a Matter of Honor
by HirumaManda
Summary: Resiko apapun aku sudah siap. Inilah misi terakhir kami. Membelah lautan dan menantang maut demi negeri tercinta. / AU / Based on true story / RnR?
1. a painful farewell

"Kalian punya waktu tiga hari untuk mengucap perpisahan."

"Setelah itu kembali ke kapal."

"Mengerti?"

"SIAP!"

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>:

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**A Matter of Honor** © Hiruma Manda

_~Based on true story~_

**Real Story** © Veteran Yamato

**Operasi Ten-Go (7 April 1945)**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>13 Maret 1945 <strong>

Pagi menjelang. Sinar matahari mulai merayap masuk melewati celah-celah tembok dan atap rumahku. Menggeliat lemah. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan tidur senyenyak ini. Bergelung pelan. Kudapati seorang wanita cantik tengah terbuai dengan mimpinya.

Tersenyum lembut, kusapu helaian rambut pirang yang menutupi wajahnya. Tak lupa, kuusap pipinya perlahan dan kukecup dahinya. Wanita ini-yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir kutinggalkan-begitu kurindukan.

Istriku.

Yamato Karin.

Nampak dia menunjukkan sedikit reaksi akibat tindakanku barusan. Kedua kelopak itu berdenyut pelan, dan beberapa detik kemudian, sepasang mata besar kecokelatan menatapku. Bibir mungilnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum yang begitu hangat-menyambutku.

"_Ohayou_," sapaku.

Dia tersenyum lebih lebar. "_Ohayou, mo_. Ah, aku harus membuat sarapan."

Dia bangkit, mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya menjadi satu, menggulung _futon_ **[1]** lalu melenggang keluar kamar. Fokus mataku terus tertuju padanya hingga sosok itu tak terlihat lagi.

Kini perhatianku tersita sepenuhnya pada sebuah _futon_ mungil yang masih terhampar di atas _tatami_ **[2]**. Perlahan aku bangkit dan menghampirinya. Mendadak, rasa bahagia menjalar keseluruh tubuhku manakala aku memandang sosok itu.

Sosok itu kecil-dengan berat tak lebih dari empat _kilogram_ dan helai kecil-kecil berwarna putih di kepalanya, tengah bertualang di alam bawah sadarnya. Tampak begitu damai. Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, sayang. Jangan pedulikan perang yang berkobar di luar sana. Kau harus terus bertahan. Tumbuhlah menjadi orang yang kelak berguna bagi negaramu, membumbung tinggi layaknya elang di angkasa. Putraku, Yamato Taka."

Kukecup bayi mungil itu-putra pertamaku. Anak yang lahir sehari sebelum sekarang, ditengah perang yang sedang berkecamuk-dimana sekutu dapat menyerang kapan saja.

Tanpa sadar, setitik air mataku jatuh. Aku tertegun. Lama aku terdiam. Oh, _Kami-sama _**[3]**, Karin dan Taka adalah segalanya bagiku.

Dengan perlahan aku bangkit, beranjak dari sisi si kecil-berharap tidurnya tak terganggu olehku. Kulangkahkan kakiku kesudut ruangan dimana sebuah meja menanti disana. Duduk dan memantapkan hati, lalu kuraih beberapa lembar kertas dan pena.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku berada di darat. Malam ini aku harus pergi, kembali ke Angkatan Laut. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang kucemaskan, melainkan misiku setelah ini-yang mungkin saja menjadi misi terakhirku. Karena alasan itulah, aku berniat untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada mereka. Tapi ternyata itu merupakan hal yang tidak mudah. Pasrah, kuputuskan untuk menulis surat.

Yang pertama, untuk kedua orang tuaku. Ribuan kata bermunculan di otakku, meronta agar dirangkai. Namun betapa banyaknya kata yang ingin kusampaikan pada mereka, semuanya sirna ketika penaku beradu dengan kertas. Gugup. Takut.

Tou-san, Kaa-san **[4]**_. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian atas semua kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat selama ini. Jagalah diri kalian baik-baik. Tetaplah bertahan di tengah peperangan ini walau berat, dan hiduplah lebih lama. Anakmu, Y. Takeru._

Hanya itu yang sanggup kutulis.

Kulipat surat itu dengan rapi lalu menyingkirkannya sejenak. Kuambil lagi sebuah kertas lain yang masih belum ternoda. Kali ini, untuk istriku.

'Ta-ta-take-ru~'

_Deg. _

Hatiku mencelos. Keringat dingin menetes di dahiku. Perasaan apa barusan? batinku bertanya. Kuamati sekeliling. Kosong. Hanya ada aku dan Taka-yang masih tertidur-di ruangan ini. Tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau barusan mendengar sebuah suara isakan. Seperti tangisan... Karin?

Menggeleng keras-mencoba menenangkan diri. Kutanamkan keyakinan kuat bahwa suara barusan hanyalah ilusi. Ya, ilusi yang-err, menyakitkan. Kuhadapi kembali kertasku. Kucoba fokus kembali untuk menulis surat.

_Karin-_

Tidak. Aku harus bertahan. Itu hanya ilusi, Takeru. Hanya ilusi. Mungkin karena aku terlalu pesimis. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menyelesaikan surat ini. Harus.

_Karin. Aku harus pergi. Jika aku tidak pernah kembali, kamu dapat menikah lagi. Tapi, apapun yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, aku hanya minta, tolong besarkan anak kita menjadi orang yang baik. Y. Takeru._

Selesai.

Kubaca ulang suratku.

.

.

.

_Srek. Srek. _

Bodoh. Aku tidak mau mengirim ini pada Karin. Hanya satu yang kutakutkan kalau Karin tahu aku pergi menjalankan misi terakhir ini, dia pasti akan sangat sedih. Ya, aku dapat membayangkannya. Merasakannya. Karin yang tengah bersimbah air mata karena sebuah kertas dariku. Tidak. Tidak. Hal itu tentu menciutkan nyaliku.

Kurobek kertas itu dengan ganas, seakan dia punya kesalahan yang teramat sangat padaku. Lalu, kucampakkan begitu saja. Menghela nafas, hatiku memerintahkan otak untuk terus berpikir logis. Misiku selanjutnya adalah misi terakhir, dan memang benar adanya jika setidaknya aku mengabari Karin tentang ini.

Kutatap kembali hamparan kertas kosong di hadapanku. Perlahan, kusentuhkan ujung penaku, setitik tinta hitam menetes disana. Tanganku bergetar hebat.

_Karin. Aku-_

_Srek. Srek. _

Aku tak sanggup. Tidak bisa. Aku tahu aku pengecut, tidak mampu untuh **hanya** menulis sebuah surat perpisahan. Bayangan istriku muncul lagi di kepalaku, semakin jelas. Kurengkuh kepalaku, kutenggelamkan pada kedua lengan. Aku harus tenang.

"Takeru?"

_Eh? _

Aku menoleh. Kudapati Karin tengah menatapku, kedua kristal _amber_ itu menatapku cemas. Sedikit demi sedikit, ketakutanku memudar.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan, dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya-tanda tak puas dengan jawabanku-. "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita sarapan. Sudah kupersiapkan," ajaknya.

Aku tersenyum lemah menanggapinya, lalu beranjak bangkit dari meja. Kuikuti langkahnya di belakang, sambil setengah melamun. Tiba-tiba saat kami sudah sampai di bibir pintu, sebuah suara tangisan pecah-Taka.

Aku dan Karin bergegas menghampiri putra kami. Taka sudah bangun rupanya. Dengan penuh cinta kasih, Karin menggendong untuk menenangkannya.

Tersenyum. Kuamati Taka yang tengah bergelung nyaman di pelukan Karin. Kuusap pelan rambut keperakannya, mata _onyx_ hitam balas menatapku lekat, detik berikutnya, bibir mungilnya tertawa tanpa suara. Sungguh, tiba-tiba saja perasaan bahagia menyeruak di dadaku, mengisi relung hatiku yang beberapa saat lalu dilanda kegalauan. Karin pun tersenyum menatap buah hati kami.

Karin dan Taka, aku bahagia memiliki kalian.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau tidak tidur, Takeru?"

Sebuah suara lembut membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata-tertuju padaku. Menoleh. Kudapati istriku-yang telah memakai piyama lengkap dan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai indah dikecup angin malam-tengah berdiri di ambang pintu depan rumah, tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

Aku menggeleng lemah. Kembali kusandarkan bahuku pada pilar kayu di teras itu. Sepertinya Karin masih khawatir, kulihat dia mendekat dan berjongkok di sebelahku-mungkin takut piyamanya kotor jika mengikutiku duduk di lantai.

"Mau kutemani?" Dia menawarkan. Terhenyak, lalu kutatap wajahnya. Pandangan kami bertemu. Cokelat muda bertemu Cokelat tua. Mata jernih itu pasti akan sangat kurindukan.

Lagi, aku menggeleng. Karin sepertinya menyerah. Dia tahu benar kalau saat-saat seperti ini aku tidak ingin diganggu. Dia berdiri, berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Karin?" panggilku saat tangannya setengah menggeser pintu.

_Grep. _

Kurengkuh tubuh istriku itu dari belakang. Kurasakan hangat tubuhnya. Kubenamkan kepalaku pada rambut pirangnya-menyesap wangi memabukkan itu sebanyak mungkin.

"Ta-takeru?"

Dia tergugup, mungkin karena agak kaget-kebiasaannya yang sedari dulu tidak pernah hilang. Kudekap tubuh mungilnya lebih erat, seakan tak 'kan pernah melepaskannya kembali. Kami berdua terdiam, menyatu dengan keheningan malam. Menghayati saat-saat seperti ini.

"Temanilah Taka tidur."

Aku lah yang pertama memecahkan kebisuan. Perlahan, kuregangkan dekapanku. Karin berbalik, menatapku. Lama dia menyelami _amber_ milikku-mencari kepastian-sebelum akhirnya bibir mungilnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum manis. Dia mengangguk lalu masuk ke rumah.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku pelan diatas lantai kayu, bersandar kembali pada pilar. Kucengkeram rambut cokelat gelap liarku-menghalangi pandanganku dari gemerlap bintang di langit.

Inilah malam terakhir aku melihat bintang di depan rumahku seperti ini-untuk saat ini, karena malam ini juga aku harus kembali ke Angkatan Laut. Waktu kami tiga hari telah habis. Padahal, putraku baru lahir kemarin dan aku hanya punya waktu satu malam untuk melihatnya. Sungguh berat rasanya untuk berpisah lagi dengan mereka.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, harus kubuang jauh-jauh hal itu. Ini adalah tugasku. Walau sedikit saja, aku ingin berguna untuk negeri yang begitu kucintai ini, dan aku telah diberinya kesempatan dengan ikut andil dalam perat lewat angkatan laut. Aku harus berjuang hingga akhir. Itulah pernyataan absolutku.

Perang memang selalu membawa kesengsaraan bagi pihak manapun, tak terkecuali Perang Dunia II yang tengah berlangsung sekarang. Dan karena itu, inilah saat untuk menyudahi segalanya.

Aku bangkit, kutegakkan tubuhku, pandanganku lurus ke depan. Tenang, kuhirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya-mengisi paru-paruku. Aku sudah siap untuk menghadapi apapun itu. Surat untuk kedua orangtuaku sudah kukirim. Dan untuk Karin, maaf, tapi aku yakin keputusanku sudah tepat. Absolut. Meski aku tahu ini egois, tapi setidaknya aku bisa sedikit lega manakala membayangkan dirimu tidak menangis untukku.

Dengan mantap aku melangkah perlahan menjauhi pintu depan. Kutengok ke belakang, memastikan posisiku tidak terlihat oleh Karin. Aku berjalan nyaris tanpa suara-mengendap-di sekitar pekarangan. Kukelilingi rumahku, mengecek keadaannya untuk terakhir kali, mungkin?

Sampai di halaman belakang, kutemukan sebuah pintu kecil tertutup oleh sebuah pohon besar. Kutatap rumah mungilku dari kejauhan karena setelah ini pasti akan sangat kurindukan kehangatan yang tercipta tiap berada disana. Kumantapkan hati untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya berlari sekencangnya dari tempat itu, menuju pelabuhan. Resiko apapun aku sudah siap! Inilah misi terakhir kami.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Maaf._

_Aku pergi tanpa salam perpisahan._

_Aku egois, aku tahu._

_Padahal mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kembali._

_Tapi inilah tugasku._

_Demi dirimu dan putra kita._

_Sebuah pengorbanan kecil,_

_Teruntuk negeri yang kita cintai._

_Sayonara._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Translate**:

[1] futon: kasur

[2] tatami: lantai karpet khas Jepang

[3] Kami-sama: Tuhan/Dewa

[4] Tou-san, Kaa-san: Ayah, Ibu

(Rasanya ga berguna deh karena udah umum ==")

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Selamat Hari Pendidikan Nasional~ XD *telat*

Yaa~ Saya kembali dengan fic history~ XD *keracunan sejarah*

Seperti yang tertera disana, setting cerita ini diambil pada saat tahun 1945, dimana WW II sedang berada pada puncaknya.

Tapi perang sesungguhnya baru akan muncul di chap-chap depan. :D Sebenarnya chap ini juga perang-perang batin, maksudnya.

Oia, dan jangan tanyakan pada saya atas kelainan genetik dimana Yamato Takeru + Karin Koizumi = Taka Honjo. Ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan per-fanfic-an

Karena ini fic mulchap pertama -sepertinya- jadi harap dimaklumi jika nanti updatenya kayak siput Dx *kebiasaan nulis oneshoot*

Nah, karena itulah review sangat membantu agar saya tahu fic ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak? OwO

Review?


	2. a Heading into Battle

Disclaimer:

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**A Matter of Honor** © Hiruma Manda

.

_~Based on true story~_

**Real Story** © Veteran Yamato

**Operasi Ten-Go **

**(7 April 1945)**

.

**a Heading into Battle**

.

-x0X0x-

.

**6 April 1945 **

Aku mematung, terdiam, tak sanggup berkata apapun. Kubiarkan angin laut mengecup helai rambutku pelan, namun aku tetap tidak bergeming. Kokoh laksana pohon yang dilewati angin manakala melihat sesuatu yang dalam sekejap seakan membuat seluruh syarafku berhenti beroperasi.

Besar, salah! Sangat besar. Begitu gagah, seakan mencibir ombak laut yang pecah begitu menghantamnya. Tubuh bajanya hitam mengkilat ditimpa matahari yang saat ini berada 45o di ufuk barat. Siap meruntuhkan keberanian musuh dengan ketangguhannya.

"Yamato."

Suara _baritone_ seseorang menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh, kudapati seorang pria jangkung berambut _dark blue_ tengah berdiri disebelahku—ikut mengamati apa yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianku. "Ya?" tanyaku.

"Eh?" Mata _aquamarine_ pria itu sontak beralih padaku. "Maksudku ... Yamato."

Sebelah tangannya menunjuk kapal besar yang saat ini tertambat di pelabuhan—benda yang kuamati sedari tadi. Oh, aku mengerti apa maksud pria ini. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirku sebagai balasan.

Ya, kapal raksasa itu bernama Yamato. Sama dengan namaku. Sama dengan nama negeri ini **[1]**. Sungguh ada perasaan bangga tersendiri dalam jiwaku kala mengetahuinya.

"Kita harus segera naik ke kapal," ajakku seraya menepuk pundak pria itu—Shun Kakei—dan mulai melangkah mendekati tangga kapal. "Misi telah dimulai, dan pukul empat tepat Wakil Kapten meminta kita berkumpul."

_**Tap.**_

_**Tap. **_

_**Ta**_—

"Kita tidak punya cukup bahan bakar untuk kembali ke sini—ke Kure," ucap Kakei lirih di belakangku.

Aku berhenti berjalan, kugenggam erat telapak tanganku dan menatap bumi. "Aku tahu. Kita sudah mengerti resiko ini sejak berada di akademi. Misi pemerintah menempatkan kita disana adalah agar kita dilatih supaya siap dalam pertempuran sesungguhnya untuk Tanah Air. Lantas, apa yang semestinya kita takut hanya karena kemungkinan tidak dapat kembali pulang?"

Hening cukup lama. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar langkah mendekati tempatku berdiri. Kakei berjalan—berlalu melewatiku. Dia berhenti saat berada tepat di ujung tangga kapal, tak jauh dariku.

"Kau benar, Yamato. Demi kemakmuran di Asia Timur Raya." Dia berucap sambil mengenakan topi Angkatan Laut-nya lalu menaiki tangga kapal dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Aku hanya tersenyum semakin lebar saat menatap punggung pria yang seumuran denganku itu. Kukenakan topiku sendiri dan mengikuti langkah Kakei.

Kusentuh pegangan besi tangga kapal untuk membantuku naik. Mendadak, dingin yang kurasakan di ujung syaraf telapak tanganku menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuh. Tanpa peringatan, angin laut pun bertiup kembali. Entah mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak dan jantungku berdegup semakin kencang, membuat sebulir keringat dingin meluncur dari keningku. Angin ini ... seolah membawa berita kematian.

.

-x0X0x-

.

"Kita akan melawan Sekutu di Okinawa." Seorang Wakil Kapten dengan bekas luka di pipi berbicara dengan lantang di hadapan kami semua.

Sembari mendengarkan, kulirik sekeliling. Ada sekitar 2000 orang dengan balutan seragam kehitaman Angkatan Laut Jepang berkumpul di dek atas kapal ini, berbaris dalam kesatuan yang tertata rapi,

Kami telah memasuki Selat Bungo saat ini dari keberangkatan sekitar satu jam lalu. Yamato—kapal ini—dikawal kapal penjelajah ringan Yahagi dan delapan kapal perusak berangkat untuk menjalankan misi.

Seusai memberi kami instruksi untuk menyerang, Wakil Kapten memerintahkan kami untuk bergeser menghadap ke arah kanan—menatap timur—dimana Istana Kekaisaran berada.

"_Kimigayo wa_ ..." Seseorang memberi instruksi menyanyi. Serentak kami semua memberi hormat dan menyanyi bersama.

.

_Kimigayo wa_

_Chiyo ni yachiyo ni_

_Sazare-ishi no_

_Iwao to narite_

_Koke no musu made. _**[2]**

.

_Tidak peduli seberapa takut kita_

_Betapa cepatnya waktu berputar_

_Tidak peduli berapa banyak musuh_

_Tidak peduli apa yang kita takuti_

_Semangat Yamato selalu tertuang dalam diri._ **[3]**

.

Seusai bernyanyi, kami semua menunduk—berdoa dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dengan penuh kesungguhan, kupanjatkan doa teruntuk keluargaku—Orang Tuaku, Karin, dan Taka. Berharap mereka akan memaafkanku. Mengenang kembali kejadian waktu itu membuatku terpukul, hingga akhirnya air mata berkumpul kembali di pelupuk mataku.

"Yamato."

Meskipun suara itu lirih, aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas seseorang memanggil namaku. Kubuka mata dan kudapati seorang pria berambut dan bermata merah tengah mengulurkan tangan padaku—Akaba Hayato.

Tanpa ragu, kusambut tangannya dan kutenggelamkan kepalaku di bahunya. Kala itu, air mataku tak dapat lagi terbendung. Kurasakan juga bahuku basah. Kami langsung menepuk punggung satu sama lain—berusaha untuk menenangkan.

Sore ini, dek atas kapal tempur terbesar Yamato dipenuhi haru biru dan doa mengalun dalam hati untuk keselamatan kawan satu akademi.

"Saat bertemu lagi, kita mungkin sudah jadi tulang di kuil Yasukuni." **[4]**

.

-x0X0x-

.

"Nghaa~ Kau tidak ikut minum, Yamato?"

"Tidak," jawabku singkat saat pemuda jangkung hiperaktif—Mizumachi Kengo—menyodorkan segelas besar bir padaku.

"Fuh~ Setidaknya makanlah walau hanya sedikit," pinta Akaba.

Aku kembali menolaknya dengan menggeleng pelan. Kami bertiga mendadak diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kami semua juga serius dalam hal ini." Suara berat Kakei membawa kami kembali pada kenyataan. "Setidaknya, kau harus siap setiap saat jika musuh menyerangmu."

Kusisir rambut liarku dengan jari untuk menghilangkan sedikit ketegangan. "Ini bukan soal serius atau tidak. Aku paham hal ini, Kawan. Aku hanya merasa bingung. Kalian tidak mengerti. Istri dan putraku ... "

"Fuh~ Musik kami bertiga memang masih berdiri sendiri. Terkecuali untuk Kakei yang sudah bertunangan dan Mizumachi yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi walaupun sedikit, kami memahami ritmemu. Karena kita semua disini, berada dalam tempo yang sama."

Kupandang lekat manik _ruby_ pecinta musik itu. Meskipun telah masuk Angkatan Laut, darah pemusik yang mengalir dalam nadi Akaba tidak bernah berhenti berdesir. Kami semua hanya geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi sikapnya, dan hanya dibalas wajah _stoic_ dari sang pemilik.

"Nghaa~ Itu benar! Kita semua bersaudara!" seru Mizumachi seraya merangkul dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Pria ini memang selalu bersemangat—juga selalu bisa menularkan rasa semangat itu pada orang lain.

Kakei dan Akaba yang melihat tingkah kami hanya bisa ikut tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya kami bergabung dengan seluruh kru kapal lainnya di dek atas. Kami semua duduk bersama membentuk lingkaran. Malam ini kami lewatkan dengan berpesta. Makan, minum bersama, atau sekedar berbagi cerita dengan kawan.

.

-x0X0x-

.

**7 April 1945 **

Pagi itu, aku dan beberapa orang kru bersiap di posisi kami di dek atas. Hanya Kakei yang kukenal dekat di sini. Sebuah meriam 460 mm berada di bawah kendaliku. Senjata itu sangat hebat. Dengan amunisi khususnya, siap untuk menyerang pesawat musuh. Aku benar-benar ingin menggunakannya untuk bertempur dengan Amerika di Pasifik.

Beberapa saat berlalu. Kala itu matahari telah menunjukkan kekuasaannya. Suasana tampak begitu tenang. Kapal bergerak dalam kecepatan sedang. Air laut pun tampak begitu te—

_**Nguing! **_

Sontak aku menoleh. Kulihat sebuah pesawat pengintai tengah terbang pelan mengikuti kami sambil berusaha menutupi diri di antara awan.

"MUSUH!"

Kakei yang berteriak terlebih dulu. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, kuarahkan meriamku ke pesawat musuh. Musuh yang menyadari kalau persembunyiannya terbongkar, dengan cepat menambah kecepatan.

Pesawat musuh terbang naik-turun, meliuk-liuk, menghilang ke awan dan menukik sangat cepat hingga bersentuhan dengan air laut—masuk dan keluar dengan sangat cepat dari jarak jangkau serangan kami. Sial! rutukku. Aku tidak bisa membidik dengan baik.

"Jarak dengan mereka tidak dapat terdeteksi dengan baik!" teriakku.

Kakei yang berada tak jauh dariku mengangguk. "Dimengerti!"

Pesawat musuh telah pergi, membuat kami sedikit was-was. Matahari semakin tinggi, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menurunkan konsentrasi kami. Kami tidak boleh lengah saat ini. Tidak di saat musuh telah mengetahui posisi kami. Tidak saat musuh dapat menyerang setiap saat dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar.

"Musuh datang lagi! Arah jam dua! Jumlahnya sekitar tiga puluh!" Seseorang dari tiang pengawas memberi tahu kami di bawah. Sontak kami langsung bersiap.

Dan memang benar adanya, musuh datang lagi dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak—seperti perkiraan kami. Mereka dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, berpencar untuk menyerang kapal kami.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, mereka telah membuat kami semua kalang-kabut. Ratusan bom menghujani kapal kami, seperti jaring-jaring yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Pecahan-pecahan peluru mengenai orang-orang di dek. Berdenting dan meledak dengan mengerikan.

Kucengkeram kemudi meriamku lebih erat. Dengan seluruh keahlian yang kumiliki, kuarahkan ujung meriam ke arah pesawat-pesawat musuh. Perang senjata tak dapat terelakkan. Deru mesin senapan saling beradu keras menjadi satu bersamaan dengan suara teriakan kesakitan serta putaran baling-baling pesawat. Sebuah simfoni kematian yang sanggup menggetarkan jiwa siapa saja.

_**Nguing! **_

Secepat kilat aku menoleh. Kudapati sebuah pesawat musuh terbang sangat dekat denganku. Benar-benar sangat dekat. Walaupun sekilas, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas pilot pesawat tipe pengebom itu. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan hidung mancung dalam balutan seragam penerbang Amerika yang menatap remeh ke arahku saat meriamku meleset sekitar tiga _inchi_ dari ekor pesawatnya. Aku menggeram kesal, membuatku ingin melempar orang itu dengan batu saja.

Setelah lima belas menit penyerangan, pesawat musuh mundur perlahan. Kami semua dapat bernapas sesaat—benar-benar hanya sesaat. Karena tak lama setelah itu, pengawas berteriak lagi dengan panik.

"Mereka datang! Mereka datang!"

.

**|to be continued|**

.

-x0X0x-

Dictionary:

[1] Saat Perang Dunia II, Jepang lebih sering disebut dengan Yamato.

[2] Kimigayo, National Anthem of Japan.

[3] Lagu militer yang biasa dinyanyikan para pejuang Jepang.

[4] Kuil Yasukuni : Sebuah kuil _Shinto_ di Tokyo, Jepang. Kuil ini dibangun untuk mengenang para warga Jepang yang tewas dalam perang.

-x0X0x-

Sudah masuk peperangan! Horrey … XD/ *tunjuk-tunjuk* *jingkrak-jingkrak* *gelundungan*

.

Oke, abaikan anak ababil di atas ==d

Akhirnya _chapter _dua _update_ juga setelah sekian lama~ :o #nyadar

Untuk chap 3 mungkin akan lebih lama lagi karena minimnya referensi. Gomen~ m(_ _)m

Sudah, tidak perlu banyak omong lagi, saya akhiri saja~

.

Review?


End file.
